The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to optimizing fixed-point and floating-point operations implemented on integrated circuit (e.g., an FPGA).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuits (ICs) take a variety of forms. For instance, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are integrated circuits that are intended as relatively general-purpose devices. FPGAs may include logic that may be programmed (e.g., configured) after manufacturing to provide any desired functionality that the FPGA is designed to support. Thus, FPGAs contain programmable logic, or logic blocks, that may be configured to perform a variety of functions on the FPGAs, according to a designer's design. Additionally, FPGAs may include input/output (I/O) logic, as well as high-speed communication circuitry. For instance, the high-speed communication circuitry may support various communication protocols and may include high-speed transceiver channels through which the FPGA may transmit serial data to and/or receive serial data from circuitry that is external to the FPGA.
In ICs such as FPGAs, the programmable logic is typically configured using low level programming languages such as VHDL or Verilog. Unfortunately, these low level programming languages may provide a low level of abstraction and, thus, may provide a development barrier for programmable logic designers. Higher level programming languages, such as OpenCL have become useful for enabling more ease in programmable logic design. The higher level programs are used to generate code corresponding to the low level programming languages. Kernels may be useful to bridge the low level programming languages into executable instructions that may be performed by the integrated circuits. Accordingly, OpenCL programs typically require at least a single hardware implementation for each kernel in the OpenCL program. In many cases, kernels may include fixed-point and/or floating-point operations. Unfortunately, these fixed-point and/or floating-point operations may consume considerable area on an IC. In some cases, a kernel with fixed-point and/or floating-point operations may consume thousands of logic elements of the IC. When the IC is small (e.g., has a limited number of logical elements available), the functionality that may be implemented on the IC or the number of times a kernel may be replicated may be limited. Accordingly, the throughput of the implementation may be adversely affected.